<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Lessons with Kunimi Akira by kindaichi_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759785">Life Lessons with Kunimi Akira</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaichi_simp/pseuds/kindaichi_simp'>kindaichi_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kindaichi Deserves More Love, Kunimi Akira is a Great Boyfriend, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaichi_simp/pseuds/kindaichi_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindaichi isn't as content with his life as he seems.</p>
<p>Kunimi is the one to set him straight when he needs it most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Lessons with Kunimi Akira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to write a KuniKin-centric series for a while, especially since there's not nearly enough recognition for them! I hope you guys all enjoy the first chapter and feel free to let me know what you think of it so far!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I’ve been thinking…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, thinking? Isn’t that a little dangerous, Yuutarou?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha. How funny.” Kunimi felt the edges of his lips curl up at Kindaichi’s dry tone. He moved over to make room for the other on the bench. They’d been meeting there for lunch since the start of the year, and today was no different. Kindaichi handed over a tea he had gotten for him, and Kunimi happily accepted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? You were saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief pause, a slight hesitation, before Kindaichi spoke. “Well, I actually had a question for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunimi took a sip of his tea, an eyebrow quirking up, lightly chewing on his straw. “Yeah? Then ask it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his head towards Kindichi when he heard the other let out a soft sigh. “See, but there’s the thing. I don’t know how to ask it. Without sounding like an idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Kunimi’s turn to sigh. He set down his tea on the wooden benchtop, turning fully to Kindaichi. He poked a finger into the other’s shoulder with a little, rare, smile, “Well, you managed to ask me out with only minimally sounding like a fool, even though you got sick during it, ran away without waiting for my answer, and locked yourself into the storage closet that took four of the third years to hunt down the keys to.” Kindaichi winced, sending a glare towards Kunimi, who then gave an even brighter smile, failing to fight back a giggle. He grabbed the hand that was attempting to hide one very bright face, entwining their fingers and giving it a light squeeze, “Oh, don’t get so huffy. I still said yes didn’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunimi stretched up in his seat to place a soft kiss on the tip of Kindaichi’s nose. Contrary to popular belief, he was quite affectionate, just not always in public, especially around their teammates. That said, when they were alone- or just out of sight enough to be comfortable- Kunimi enjoyed affection. Especially because of how flustered Kindaichi got. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to character, Kindaichi sputtered, eyes widening at the kiss. Kunimi had to fight back another bout of laughter as he pulled away, situating himself so that their knees touched once he settled back down into his seat and grabbed his tea as if nothing had transpired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, his sly plan seemed to have worked. While Kindaichi still wouldn’t meet his eyes- he was far too embarrassed for that- his boyfriend did wrap an arm around Kunimi’s slim waist, tugging him even closer, so that they were pressed flush together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunimi held his satisfied smirk behind the lid of his tea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, what even was the point of telling me all that?” Kindaichi huffed beside him, expression turning pouty when he caught a glimpse of Kunimi’s smirk. However, even with the pout he sported, his eyes seemed to be brighter than earlier, less nervous. And wasn’t that all Kunimi had been trying to achieve anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The point was to get you to stop being nervous about whatever you had to ask me.” Kunimi paused, moving away just slightly so he could look at Kindaichi better, “So…. What was your question?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindaichi’s eyes flashed with something that Kunimi couldn’t quite discern, but he could see his boyfriend physically deflate. “Oh… I mean, it’s really nothin’ important-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Yuutarou.</i>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok! Ok fine.” With a peculiarly nervous glance at the ground that had Kunimi’s heart pounding a little more than it should, Kindaichi murmured, “... Do you think I should wear my hair down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caught off guard by the question that flew in seemingly out of nowhere, Kunimi tilted his head and questioned, “What?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? I told you it was stupid. Just forget about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No, no that’s not-” Kunimi shook his head quickly, backpedaling. “It’s not stupid, Yuu. What I meant was… Well, what do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindaichi looked flighty, as if he’d rather be anywhere than having this conversation right now, causing Kunimi’s eyebrows to furrow in worry. “I just meant… Don’t you think it would look better down? I know everyone says it does, so… I was just wondering what you thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Ah.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunimi felt his heart sink. What had started as a fun joke between Karasuno’s little shorty and the rest of the two teams, had apparently escalated since the Prelims. Kindaichi himself used to actually laugh at the little jabs and jeers, especially when it came from the team. However, more and more people became aware of the nicknames in passing, the amount of joking increased, and, with the number of people in their school and year specifically piling on, the amount of good intent behind the words decreased. Or, at least that's what had happened according to what Kindaichi had begrudgingly revealed to Kunimi during practices or their weekend movie marathons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way, the joke stopped being funny as suddenly as it had started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Kindaichi stopped laughing, Kunimi was the first to abruptly stop the joking, followed quickly by the rest of the team. The rest of the school, and other teams, however, were not so quick to catch on- if they even wanted to at all. All the while, the comments were evolving from their innocent start, and becoming more and more volatile. Whenever someone asked about it, even when it was Kunimi himself, Kindaichi was quick to reassure that everything was alright, no matter how hurt he looked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No shockingly, it was evidently not okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunimi felt a hot, sharp flash of anger course through him at the thought. People were cruel, and it was often those who least deserved it who ended up taking the brunt of their cruelty. The notion sat no better with him knowing that Yuutarou was the one having to deal with it, someone who was just a <i>little</i> too awkward to stand up for himself, or just didn’t know how to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially after the last time he tried sticking up for himself- and Kunimi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kunimi couldn’t imagine allowing a slew of people to walk all over you just because you thought you deserved it, but somehow imaging his boyfriend- someone who preferred to catch spiders to set them outside instead of killing them, who pretended to lose games just to build someone else up, who still felt so guilty about something that wasn’t entirely his fault- pained and baffled him even further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chose his words carefully, taking a hold of both of Kindaichi’s hands. “Yuu, it doesn’t matter what I think.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The puzzled look on Kindaichi’s face had Kunimi’s heart constricting painfully in his chest. How he managed to end up with someone so sweet was beyond his comprehension. “What do you mean, Akira? Of course it matters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s… Yuu, you’re too nice for your own good.” He laughed softly, shaking his head, “That’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindaichi gave him a quizzical look. “Oh? Than… What did you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a playfully exasperated sigh, Kunimi squeezed Kindaichi’s hands. “I meant that my opinion- and the opinions of others- doesn’t matter when it comes to your personal decisions.” He paused, before continuing, “So let me ask you a question. Are you happy, Yuutarou?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pause before the answer had Kunimi’s heart in his throat. <i>Was it that hard of a question?</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so…” Not the answer that Kunimi wanted to hear, but he could work with it, and ask Kindaichi more questions about <i>that</i>, more subtly, later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you happy with how you look right now?” Kunimi continued to press, rubbing his thumbs over Kindaichi’s knuckles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindaichi’s expression soured for a fraction of a second, until he looked up to meet Kunimi’s eyes. Much to Kunimi’s relief, a small smile spread out onto his face, one which Kunimi was much more accustomed to seeing. “...Yeah. Yeah, I am. I like wearing my hair up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning the smile, Kunimi wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s shoulders, pulling him close enough so that he could murmur softly into his ear. “Then you know what you tell those people who tell you otherwise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You tell them to go fuck themselves.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>